Glass Shadow (Garasu no Kage)
by SakuraiYoake
Summary: 'And who might you think you are' Yelping he tries to escape the silver haired monster in front of him using every weapon he has. But to no avail. Hands reach down his torso, making his eyes swim and body tremble. 'Akira...' He manages to purr out. 'Nikaidou Akira... master.' A Monochrome Factor / Legal Drug crossover! BoyxBoy inside!
1. Summary

**-Garasu no Kage-****  
****- ****ガラスの影****-****  
**  
A Monochrome Factor Fan-Fiction.

"..." = Thinking  
'...' = Speaking  
（ーー；）= being funnily annoying...

Pairings: (seme) Kou/ (uke) Akira, (seme) Akira/ (uke) Shirogane , (seme) Shirogane / (uke) Akira

Rated: MATURE & RESTRICTED(!) (18+) , which means heavy Lemon actions.  
Warning for Lemon scenes above each chapter.  
**  
****BoyXBoy, don't like, don't read.****  
**  
Thanks to: Miss Lemon for the wonderfully and intense lemon-scenes, the inventor of Monochrome Factor: Kaili Sorano, and the person that invented the word "lemon-scene".

_Summary:__  
__'And who might you think you are?' Yelping he tries to escape the silver haired monster in front of him using every weapon he has. But to no avail. Hands reach down his torso, making his eyes swim and body tremble. 'Akira...' He manages to purr out. 'Nikaidou Akira... master.'__Akira Nikaidou, living under the false name Akira Naito attends Etoille Acadamy in France. __Etoille is a school specialized in creating SEX SLAVES?!_


	2. Prologue - Monochrome Drug

Glass Shadow

-  
Prologue: Monochrome Drug

モノクロームのDRUG  
-Monochrome no Drug -

-Lemon-allarm-

'Nikaidou! I told you that it's forbidden to listen to music during working-hours!'

Akira Nikaidou plugs the earphones out of his ears. 'Hn?'  
At this the tall woman fumes with anger. 'OUT WITH YOU! NOW!'

He simply shrugs and closes the Word-file on his laptop after saving it and puts the USB in his pocket with an uninterested gaze clouding his grey eyes.  
Silently he leaves the office, and starts walking back to his apartment.

It has been a year since the final incident.

Homurabi is still there, Haruka has gone abroad to study. Aya and Kengo are still in school, just like him. It's still all boring, like it used to be. That...  
And... Shirogane... is still gone.

"That idiot... Having me still worry about him a year after he disappeared." On autopilot Akira suddenly stops in front of a small bar. Bar Still, where the lights are shining even though it's only 5 in the morning.

He suppresses the urge to enter the bar, knowing Shuichi Wagatsuma, is behind the counter, cleaning glasses, with his eyes closed, like he always has.  
The blind Rei, appearing to be 28, never once spoke of Shirogane after he disappeared. Not a word was spoken by the brunette, not even a single one.

Akira turns around and starts walking further down the empty streets. It may be dark, but he can still see fine, probably a side-effect of being a Shin for so long. Akira has been one for almost an entire year, even though he should've become a Rei.

But the balance is still tipped, even though Homurabi is laying low. The shadow king still hasn't send anyone to attack him or his friends, and no more Kokuchi seep out of the cracks that still tear open every once in a while.  
It's plainly boring.

And it's killing the seventeen-year-old.

As the wind picks up he starts running, but he soon has to stop when it starts snowing. It's the eleventh of December 2011. His birthday, and now 17 years ago Ryuuko died in the arms of his counterpart Shirogane.  
It's not something to celebrate really. The last time he tried to celebrate it with everyone he found the older Shin crying in the corner of his bedroom, sitting against the window he usually picks as a sitting spot. Therefore Akira hasn't celebrated his birthday ever since.

When Akira finally gets home he's shivering from his toes up to the tips of his light brown hair. It's cold, like no other days. Almost too cold, and he briefly wonders if Homurabi finally has made a pass on the light-world yet. But of that where true-

'Oi, Kou... What are you doing here?'

The time he called the sturdy 25 years old Rei with the glasses and messy black hair by the name "Kou-nii", as for him being his big brother, had long passed.

When no answer comes from the guy Akira turns around. Kou simply looks back at him, the normal smile his face held back then never returned.

'Why are you here?'  
'I came to see you.'  
'Don't joke with me.'  
'It's true.'  
'I said-'  
'It is true, Akira.'

Akira shuts his open mouth, shrugs and walks over to the kitchen, ditching his coat on the floor on the way. Rumbling through the half emptied cabinets he scowls when he feels the man practically breathing down his neck. Then he finds what he's looking for and moves away quickly.  
Opening the package with Instant-Noodles he reaches out to get a bowl, but can't reach it before a second hand grabs it for him.

The silver armor-like casing around the man's middle finger shines in the light seeping through the window behind the counter at Akira's back. Kou puts the bowl down for him, and Akira mutters an incoherent "thanks" before turns around and slips in the noodles leaving the spicing- and oil-packages out.

He then walks over to the sink and puts the water on boiling temperature. It takes a few seconds, but when the water starts steaming he walks back and grabs the bowl. Kou hasn't moved from his position next to the counter.

When the noodles are finally ready Akira get's the two remaining packages and rips them open before letting their contents drip into the bowl.  
Teriyaki noodles. His favorite.

When he looks up Kou is suddenly in front of him. His eyes pierce through Akira's, looking for something he cannot find. The boy takes a shaky breath. He knows what Kou came for, and he does not want it.

Kou stands down, suddenly pulling out a set of chopsticks. 'Eat.' Is all he says, and he cocks his head towards the sofa. 'Otherwise it'll get cold.' He hands Akira the chopsticks.

Nodding silently Akira walks to the sofa and sits down. "Strange, isn't it. Someone is commanding me inside my house."

"Not that that's new."

Kou sits down next to him shortly after. A little too close to Akira's liking, but he isn't doing anything else, so it's alright. Only still, though.  
When Akira takes his first bite he smiles at the taste. Teriyaki noodles taste good. Very good even. He takes another bite, and another, enjoying the warm feeling the food offers him as it slides through his cold body.

When he's finally done eating he sighs, putting the bowl and the chopsticks on a table, then slumping back into the sofa. His body is finally warm again after the small snowstorm. He sighs again, then notices that he's still sitting next to Kou. "How did I forg-"

Hands snake around his waist and he tenses, then starts trembling. The first hand reaches the small of his back, and it feels like someone is sending electricity throughout his body just by the feathery touch. Unable to control himself he opens his mouth and gasps loudly.

This feeling isn't normal. Heat envelops Akira's body and mind within seconds as the fingers trace small circles on his back, sending more electricity through his nerves. He moans, loosing his sanity and leaning in to the touch.

Kou simply smiles and pulls the boy onto his lap. Akira doesn't even fight him. The drug works like a spell on the kid, even these small touches have him writhing his legs uncomfortably on his lap.

Kou leans in and captures Akira's lips as his second hand slips to the boy's scalp, intertwining in the brown locks. As Kou puts pressure on the back of the boy he gasps, leaving Kou free to invade his mouth. He purrs, sending vibration from his body to that of the boy on his lap.

Akira moans again as Kou's tongue rubs against the roof of his mouth, making him go completely crazy. All he wants right now, is that Kou does it again, but he lets go.

'... Annn... Ahh...' Akira moans when Kou starts nibbling on his ear, occasionally giving it a lick here and there.  
'Now now... Little Aki.' Kou purrs into his ear. 'We haven't even started yet.'

Before Akira can utter a word Kou slips his hands past the band of the boy's jeans and rips them off, lifting the boy only slightly then putting him down again. The ferocious blush is clearly evident on the kid's face but get's worse as he also tears his shirt off, revealing Akira's slightly tanned skin.

This time Kou roams his hands around his little Aki's torso, making him tremble and sigh in unanswered pleasure. When he plugs the boy's right nipple Akira gasps. Kou already knows.  
He snakes his left hand around Akira's shoulders and uses his right to plug, then rub Akira's other nipple.

'Nnnnnaaaaahhh...' The boy moans uncontrollably. Kou knows this, but still he leans in and whispers in his most husky voice to Akira: 'Don't hold it in... my little Aki.' He rubs over the boy's nipple again and pinches it making Akira writh and moan even louder.

He can feel the boy's hardened length press into his tight as he leans in to capture another kiss, still abusing Akira's nipple with his free hand, then going lower as the kiss grows deeper. His fingers ghost over the boy's skin.

Then he pulls back and lifts a completely flushed Akira off the sofa and puts him down on the floor trapping him with his own body. With one hand the starts stroking the inside of Akira's thigh, making him tremble from head to toe.  
'nnn... naaahh...'

'Let's make you unable to utter a word, ne?' Right as he finishes his sentence Kou slips his hand under the waistband of Akira's undies and grabs his length. 'Ah!' Is the only thing Akira is able to make leave his throat as his entire body tenses when Kou starts stroking slowly.

When he picks up pace a little Akira moans loudly every time a new thrust starts, until he can't stop anymore. With every moan he gets louder, and louder, unable to hold them in.

'Unnn... Aahh.. Nnnn... Unnnn... Ahhhhnnn...'

Akira is now left panting for dear life. He can feel himself edging closer to the edge with every thrust.

'Ha. Ha... Unnnn... Uwaaaa... Nnnnngh... Ha. Nnnnn... Unnn...'

Kou increases in speed, now pinching one of Akira's exposed nipples in a stable rhythm.

'K... K...ou... Ahhh... Nnnn... NNNNHH... Ahhhh... I... Y... Unnnn... You... UNNNN...  
Nnnnn... AHHHHHH!'

Akira comes screaming. In his high his loses consciousness, and is left sleeping on the floor underneath a smiling Kou.

Kou stands up and walks back to the kitchen, ditching a small package into the bin.  
The drug he used, is called "Monochrome" and is an aphrodisiac especially created for his "classes" with Akira.

Nikaidou Akira now studies at a special academy, specialized in creating sex slaves for the rich. He signed himself in, and took Kou to be his teacher, or, master.  
Akira is one of the best students he has ever had, but on days like these he has to do his very best to make his student submissive. Otherwise the kid can't learn.

Students using Monochrome are taught technique in their own subconscious. By using Monochrome every feeling they experience sticks like glue to their mind's eye, but they won't be able to reach it without being "activated".

Within a few months the effects caused by the drug will show without having to take them, so the student's "level" will be higher than any other "normal" lover.

Aki is a special kind. His activation-point is the small of his back, therefore easy to reach and hard to defend, resulting him into being protected by his mentor all day. At night classes start, Akira knows this. Yet, what he does not know is that he's a very outstanding student.

Akira is a level 83. His pleasure level is 83 precent higher than normal. And the kid reached this level in less than a year. He's famous among the academy, and around the rich.

'I wonder who will buy him when he's done.'


End file.
